Session 14 (12/06/09) - "On Business"
Log of game on December 6th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Dicking Around 18:53 6Pritchart Homestead-- Mr. Pritchart has agreed to meet with you guys hesitantly. You're pretty sure he's suspicious as hell. You meet him now in his study. He's standing. "Well, get on with it. I don't have all day to be answering questions, much less from a mob.", why so many of them? 18:54 * Amy_Morrison merely sits off to one side, she was busy trying to save the life of some idiot who thought chopping his leg off would be fun. So she's not as clued in as the others. 18:55 * Sammy_Carrion takes out an envelope with a broken seal. "Do you know what these are?" "huh i'm sorry mr.Prit! we promise it will be quick" -Fen is staring at Mr.Pritchart's stuff, and he tries to touch a rapier but suddenly prefers to just sit down by Amy's side. 6"Don't touch that.", Mr. Pritchart will say sharply at Fen. The last thing he needs is for people to arm themselves. 18:56 * Nyssa_Pritchart is sitting waaaaaaaay back, away from her father with a cross between a scowl and confusion on her face. * Thomas_Blackstone takes a moment to think about his course of action... and fails misserably. "What do you know about the Black Wings?" 18:57 * Fen_McRoth crosses his arms and sits down "i'm sorry Mr.Prit" * Thomas_Blackstone stays standing... he's rather tense. 18:58 * Sammy_Carrion is sitting on the couch towards the center of the room. 19:00 6Mr. Pritchart will take the envelope. He'll open it, and read. "I don't understand. I've been more than compliant in giving the proper information for taxes and record-keeping. It isn't my mistake."6, Mr. Pritchart will scowl. 19:01 "Maybe is the mistake of someone under your charge Mr.Prit, Maybe one of your subordinates is hiding stuff from ya" 19:02 "Those are orders that were given to me yesterday afternoon, Mr. Pritchart. They're to investigate such discrepencies. Are you aware of how dire the situation is if they pull rank for the ACC?" 19:03 Amy gets a similar idea, but different enough to voice it seperaetly. "I remember one year...that year the taxes spiked, and they kept evading telling us why? you put up a hell of a fight then, right?" She's taking the "revenge for pissing us off" angle 19:04 "Look, obviously they know *something*, so just come clean." "Now, they told me to be discreet about it, but I'd like to think that you don't have anything to hide. However, I DO need to know everything you do. If there's ANYTHING that you're hiding, you need to tell us now, or else it will become alot worse later." 19:05 "Treason is a serious crime. Think of your family" "hey Sammy, don't rush with that...those are big words..." -Fen looks mad worried 19:06 6Mr. Pritchart shakes his head. "Look, I really don't know what you're talking about...taxes are preposterous, but do you really think I'd risk my whole business? That's idiotic! Look, if they're claiming I'm not showing the same profits I was showing last year, it's because I've been busy with a new project. I've already told the taxmen about it!", Mr. Pritchart seems very nervous. He's <14next2> <14more1> looking to Nyssa for support here. <4end1> * Nyssa_Pritchart is just in a corner, staring at her own father, the scowl gone...replace by nothing. The very abscence of anger, or sorrow. * Amy_Morrison nods about the taxes, the man has a very valid point. As for the "new project"...Amy turns to Nyssa. 19:07 * Fen_McRoth believes mr.Prit's words, with a worried look on his face he talks talk to the party "Guys, maybe someone is trying to threat Mr.Prit, or trying to blame him for some crime!" "Please tell me this thing isn't illegal, immoral, or otherwise dangerous...please?" "Mr. Pritchart, Nyssa's been recurited into investigating you too, that's how serious this has become. Tell us about this project, it might alleviate some tension" 19:08 * Thomas_Blackstone taps sammy on the shoulder, then whispers to her softly "Perhaps we should just tip our hands... this is getting us nowhere." 6"I'm sure someone's trying to frame me! Look, I'm not a traitor! And the project isn't immoral! I'm working on it with your father, Amy!"6, he's looking very nervous. Eyes are turning towards a mounted rapier on a wall... Mr.Prit calm down! i believe in you! but please tell us about this so we can help ya!" "We were sent to investigate, not to judge. Now what's this project?" 19:09 "My...dad?" Amy looks confused. She really didn't know what was going on, but it had to involve wood, that was his life. "I don't think it can be that bad if my father is involved, he wouldn't risk his life for a few extra gold coins, we're well enough off as is." 19:11 6"Can you quit throwing accusations of treason, or threatening me?"6, Mr. Pritchart takes a step back. "We're building a wall for the town, so it can be safe. Nobody's reporting anything false...I keep the records myself and check them over. If something's wrong, it has to be on THEIR end." * Thomas_Blackstone rubs his forehead... "Look, just tell us where this project is based, and this will all blow over." Mr.Prit Calm down! please, we're not framing ya, just tell us bout that project * Amy_Morrison stands up and tries to calm the situation down. She has her staff but it's not in any position to be used. 19:12 * Sammy_Carrion gives a sigh of relief. "Aright, what Tom said. I want to get this incident behind us. Tom, could you show him the records?" 19:13 * Thomas_Blackstone walks up to him, handing him the Black Wings finanacial records. "Hey, thats a pretty nice sword, there. Whered you get it?" "Peace, please! If they're making a defensive perimeter, I really don't see how that can be any problem." 19:14 * Nyssa_Pritchart simply continues to stare at her father, but following his quick glace, she steps forward a little. "..." "No, but it would be best with Mr. Pritchart helping us. It could still be an element within his business. We need to know in depth your dealings with the Blackwings Mr. Pritchart." "Oh yeah tom, Mr Prit is a really good duelist! i still remember that time when a zombie bear caught us and Mr.Prit managed to kill it with his rapier!" -Fen tries to calm down changing the subject- 6He ignores Tom's comment, which was probably meant to reassure, but only makes him even more nervous. He doesn't like being backed into a corner. He takes the records and looks them over. "This makes no sense...am I accused of taking bribes for some illicit purpose or something? Because I haven't recieved anything like this...why would I want gems...and uh...alchemical ingredients? I -sell- <14next2> <14more1> them gems." <4end1> 19:15 "I do have one question though, just out of curiosity." She looks as Mr. Prichart, her eyes full of worry. "I don't remember seeing a wall when I came home...has it not been built yet?" "Maybe someone is trying to frame ya, do you have enemies or someone who would try that 19:16 "For what reasons do you sell gems to the blackwings Mr. Pritchart?" "Of course he has enemies, he's a well-known, powerful businessman." Amy scoffs at Fen's comment. "It's the nature of the beast. 19:17 "Then maybe someone is framing him, Mr.Prit is a good man" 6"We're still planning it out. We need to get lots of wood. And laborers. More than the town has. It's going to be a lot of work and money."6, and now, FINALLY a relevant question he can answer! "They're thugs. Thugs like gold and jewelry. We keep them supplied with jewelry, and our business is good enough with them that they don't rob us when we pass through their lands. You understand how it <14next2> <14more1> is in Lombard, don't you? You'll lose half your assets trying to transport your goods if you don't work out some kind of bribe or deal..." <4end1> 19:18 "yeh, you're right, old man Maverick won't shut up about Lombard since the knight incident, Mr.Prit, then you'll have to help us investigate who may be framing ya" 19:19 6"There has to be a crime committed if I'm being framed....what exactly am I being framed for, again?" "We need to know "why" the black wings would be interested in this project... please, just tell us what it is so we can stop harassing you. 19:20 "I suppose. Can I trust you to go back over your finacial records for any discrepencies of these sorts, Mr. Pritchart? We'll want to know if they're just using your name or someone's left a paper trail." "I'd also like a look inside of your warehouse as well if it's alright." 19:21 "I guess that sees fair, although I don't think it right to give the thugs money...if it's what you need to do, sometimes sacrifices have to be made? "Those Black Wings guys, the heck, i'm starting to hate them" 19:22 * Thomas_Blackstone walks back over to the rest of the group, standing next to Nyssa. 6"I'm very confused....these records are from before I was planning the wall. And there's no discrepancies. I don't make a profit at all when dealing with the Black Wings. I haven't ever. The warehouse is empty."6, but nonetheless, he'll pull open a desk drawer and pull out some keys. "Nyssa handles the keys. If you think someone working for me is doing something wrong, you'll have to go to <14next2> <14more1> Taize. That's where the men who handle the transport to Lombard are from." <4end1> "Tsk, i'm with ya Mr.Prit, who else thinks we should be going?" 19:23 "Dammit... do I have to *back* down there? I was just down there." "I really can't see anything wrong here, I think we've been set up. I'm in." "That's fine. We'll need those records back, and stay around town. You leaving doesn't look very good to our superiors, no matter the cause" 19:24 "Yeah... Mr. Pratchett, you've been a big help. The sooner we can clean this up, the better, for everyone involved." "Yeah mr.Prit, don't leave the town, youmay raise some confusion" 6Taize isn't in Lombard, thank goodness. You can stay within Alsace's borders, and maybe get a change of scenery. Taize is a bit larger than this town, and somewhat more prosperous. You might even have a good time there. 6"Fine....I'll stay here."6, he looks pretty miserable to be caught up in all this. "..." Nyssa takes those keys without a second glance. "...we're done here." 19:25 6"You don't think I'm involved in anything wrong, do you Nyssa?" "Sorry Mr. Pritchart" I give a friendly smile. "I like this as much as you do. It's my damned vacation," I finish with a chuckle. 19:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart doesn't even dignify that with a response as her back is turned. She simply walks outside, slamming the door so hard that specks of dust are shaken loose. * Fen_McRoth pats Mr.Pritchart's shoulder "i'm sorry sir, but i trust ya, don't worry we'll get this guy, i promise" -Fen hits his own chest with his cloed hand- "I trust you as well, sir." 19:27 6"Get out of my house."6, as soon as Nyssa's out of the door, he's in a far fouler mood than he appeared to have initially been. * Sammy_Carrion catches up to Nyssa. "You know, how you're treating your father isn't that great. It's kind of not fair, you know?" 19:28 "Whoa! don't get mad mr.Prit!" "If he wasn't keeping secrets from me, I wouldn't be so harsh in the first place." Nyssa said. 19:29 "Nyssa, we'll clear this up..." "Damn right we will." "Yes, we're making this happen" 6"I've answered your questions, now leave.", Mr. Pritchart doesn't look like he's in the mood to talk any longer about this. 19:30 * Amy_Morrison leaves quickly, not seeing any need to antagonize the man anymore * Nyssa_Pritchart stops for a moment, takes a deep breath, trying to adjust herself... "Fine, lets go." He calmly strides out of the house." "Well, it's not like you're much better. Remember that time you went skinny dipping in the pool, but then a deer walked off with it?" 19:31 "... What the HELL are you talking about?" "wait, WHAT?" Amy doesn't remember that part...although it could be because she buried that memory, along with the noodle incident 19:32 "It was a good thing I was going for a dip myself, but you told him you didn't like it, so you gave it to some orphan or something" ... * Nyssa_Pritchart 's face suddenly goes red, and she looks more irrated than angry now. "noodles...deer? what?" "SAMMY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!" "Oh right! I totally forgot I said I would never say a word about that!" * Thomas_Blackstone blinks, comprehension dawning on his face... and a huge blush "... Oh, yeah... right... It was a deer. sure." "Anyway, I need to make a stop-off at my place before we go, does anyone mind?" She has something else she has to take care of, following th age-old adage: trust, but verify. "No, it's fine." 19:33 "i'm going to feed invincible before we start the trip" * Sammy_Carrion senses impending doom despite Nyssa's lack of anger. "I think I'll go along too... I should tell my mom that we're going back to Taize" 19:34 * Thomas_Blackstone sighs... "I'm going to pick up some travelling clothes... and a couple of spare blades. I think this is going to get nasty." 19:35 "Tell me about it...come on sammy" She leads the courier back to her house so they can stock up for the impending journey. "Tom, where do you get so much swords? can you get me a cestus?" "I already picked everything that I need from my house...so I'm good to g/" go* 19:36 6You gather up your things and take off....it's a leisurely, rather pleasant trip. Unless you ride hard, in which case you get there in short order and also short breath. 19:37 * Thomas_Blackstone makes sure to hug his family on the way out... he's off adventuring. 19:38 6Which only worries his mother, who's already lost one man to adventure. "Ahhh, I just pick them up...." * Fen_McRoth don't say goodbye to nobody, since Maverick isn't here...he just say goodbye to a small drawing of Old Gramps and proceed to ride Invincible into the adventure- * Thomas_Blackstone gives a sidelong glance at sammy. "Yeah... pick them up..." * Amy_Morrison confirms Mr. Pritchart's story and hugs her mother and says a small charm for luck before heading out. 19:39 * Nyssa_Pritchart at least decides to say goodbye to mother before leaving. 6Maverick HAS been away on business a lot recently, hasn't he? He was never gone this much before. And when he's home, he's quiet, and doesn't talk as much. Fen might get the impression that his father's been very depressed recently. 19:40 "Tsk...I miss dad" Nyssa's mother of course, is supportive, but seems a bit sad. "Your father loves you...you know that, right?", she'll offer as much to her daughter before she leaves. 19:41 * Sammy_Carrion hugs her mother. "Sorry I gotta work on holiday. I'll be back tomorrow for dinner, I promise" "I just wish he wouldn't be so..." Nyssa says, without finishing that sentence. "I'll be back soon." Chapter 2: Official Business 19:44 6Setting: Taize-- Sammy's seen the town recently, with it's brand new wooden watchposts planted around the town. A nice sense of security that keeps the prosperous town prospering. Most of the people here are laborers or miners. There's also quite a few artisans. The town's prosperous enough that there's no farming here. Mostly because of the sheer amount of rock. When you guys enter, nobody <14next2> <14more1> glances at you any more than what you'd expect. The place is well-travelled. <4end1> 19:45 "Whoa whoa whoa! this place looks really cool guys! And the girl's are looking pretty good!" -Fen smiles broadly, this town is a fresh change for him- * Sammy_Carrion had offered for Amy to ride her horse, Peregrine. * Nyssa_Pritchart is practingi spinning her knife realy fast. Thanks to both practice and a little cheating from magnetism, she's doing fairly well at it. * Amy_Morrison takes in the setting but isn't like taken in shock 19:46 "Whoa, Nyssa... when'd you learn to do that?" What he DOSNT say is "why" is she doing it? "Chill on the knife spinning, Nyssa, you're scaring the locals. Come on, we can get lodging in the local Courier offices" 19:47 6Fen needs to get the hell out of town more often if he's that enthusiastic about being here. Of course, considering the condition of his hands....it might be good to not go out so much. Less chance of gloves slipping off and people freaking the fuck out. Of note is the large building with the wood-carved INN sign. Amy might recognize it. Her father worked on it YEARS ago. Next to this, is a <14next2> <14more1> similarly large building with metal bars on the windows. The courier depot. <4end1> 19:48 * Amy_Morrison agrees and is willing to crash for the night, unless there's still a ton of daylight left "Just keeping ready." Nyssa remarks. She quickly holsters the blade. 19:49 * Sammy_Carrion hitches the horse outside of the depot and helps Amy down from Peregrine. "Come on, I need to fill out the paperwork for us to use the bunks" "Ahh, but you shouldnt let *them* know that you're ready. You need to surprise 'em. Fake Weakness." 19:50 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods her head. "Alright, so, what's the plan so far?" "haha, good one Tom, let's head to the Inn, i'm dying for a jar of Ale" "I'm working. No Drink." "Awww c'mon! don't be a killjoy! just one jar!" 19:51 "Keep your head clear, Fen, we'll party after we get work done." "I'd like you guys sober so we don't have to clean up the bunks." I enter the Courier depot, beckoning others to follow. * Amy_Morrison follows Sammy as she fills out the paperwork. She's got something...private...she wants to ask the girl later. 19:52 "Aww now you too Sammy?! " -Fen is sad- "Hey, you might be able to get by on raw strength, but I need my wits about me, with my puny arms and lack of fortitude." 19:53 "Just get over here and help me fill out these forms" * Amy_Morrison helps however she can, including stying the fuck out of the way when she's not needed. 6The depot's a bit understaffed due to conditions Sammy's aware of, but there's still two people up front. One, a swarthy man, is currently on the way out. He's got a large box. Seems he just got a package he needed. The other person is a woman in her late 20's, writing up a storm on some parchment. 19:54 "Yeah, yeah." He walks over, helping with the paperwork "Perhaps its not a good idea to leave a paper trail. " he whispers to sammy. 19:55 "Hey Deb, it's me again. I need lodging forms for one courier and four guests. We're all on the same business." * Fen_McRoth seems bored, but understand the nature of this business 19:56 6"Official business?"6, she's looking over the various forms she has...there's a lot. Perhaps too much to be very efficient. "Quite official." 19:57 "The orders I got yesterday. We've followed the trail here. We need lodging for the night." 19:58 6Parchment is placed on the desk for Sammy to write upon, along with a quill pen and an inkwell. "Well, the less you say, the better, it's likely." * Nyssa_Pritchart patiently waits for Sammy to conclude the buisness. 19:59 "Thats the spirit!" He says jovially. "Sure." I start filling out the paperwork with a disturbing speed. "Alright, everybody sign here and we'll be able to drop off our stuff in the rooms" 20:00 * Amy_Morrison signs the forms, making sure that she and Sammy get a room together * Nyssa_Pritchart signs as usual. 20:01 6Be thankful that you're not ALL in the same damn room because there's only a skeleton staff working currently. * Thomas_Blackstone signs... and drops off his stuff. He grins at Nyssa... "Hey, maybe you can stop by my room, and I can show you some... duelling technique." 20:02 6Keys are given. The rooms are basic, but livable. However, you sure can hear noise from the inn next door through the walls. "Reeaaaaaaaallllly?" Nyssa says, returning the grin. * Fen_McRoth signs "Tom, It seems you're going to share rooms with Nyss, and i'm the only one who's not sharing the room" 20:03 * Thomas_Blackstone grins back, calling her bluff. "Ill even let you sheath my dagger." "Don't be rediculous. It's against regs to room opposite genders." 20:04 ... "Are you sure? check, it says "mr.Mcroth room 12" "Ms.Pritchart and Mr.Blackstone room 14" "These rooms are big enough for 6, you know..." "Well, is it against regs to stay in the same room for a while?" Nyssa asks. 20:05 "Come on, it's been a long day, do we really have to do everything by the book? I just wanna get some rest..." * Sammy_Carrion smirks. "Well, technically there is no problem with extened visitations, just so long as it says good things on the paperwork" "Yes Amy, you got it!" 20:06 "Sure. We should get some food first. It's going to be a long day..." * Thomas_Blackstone claps his hands, glad for the change of subject "YES, FOOD. OFF WE GO." "oh god, i'm could eat a whole cow!" * Amy_Morrison agrees and shoots a quick glare at Fen. "No, I'm not letting you spend time in our room unless we need to." And then, food. she's really hungry. 20:07 "I guess. What's to eat around here? "Tsk! It's not like i wanted to spend time there..anyway" -He seems a bit angry and blushed at the same time- "Next door. I hear they make a fine Kabab" 20:09 * Amy_Morrison doesn't have any better suggestions. 20:10 "Sure, why not?" LATER, WHILE MUNCHING ON A KABAB "So, I figure that we need to talk to the folks who handle Pritcharts distribution... perhaps we'll find something at his warehouse." 20:11 * Fen_McRoth is already at his fifht Kabab "Fhath floofks liff a ffd idea brb" (that looks like a good idea bro" "It's worth a shot I guess...but can we finish eating first?" "Ewwwwww, at least close your mouth." 20:12 "Nope, we have to eat and perform an interrogation at the same time. Maybe theyll give up their answers if we offer them a spot o food." He says dryly. "aff soffee Nffs! (I'm sorry nyss)" "Warehouse is back home." I rip a piece of pork from the stick. "We go there if there's nothing here." 20:13 "Well, this is his distribution center right? I mean, thats why we're here... where do we find the men who handle the distribution?\ "Then...what are we doing here again?" Amy's still a bit confused. 20:14 "We need to find the transport group." "Oh, right..." "That, and hopefully clear my father's name." "definitely!" 6Presumably, you're looking for the branch that handles the mining down here. There's a pritchart-owned mine not too far from the town. You could ask for transporters, or you might try and just go to the mines or the local office, assuming there is one. 20:15 "Hey, if we do that, maybe he wont hate me anymore! Yay!" "Good luck with that" Amy says dryly, tousling tommy's hair. "Pfft, I think the universe will run down before that happens." "Wait! Mr.Prit hates tom?" 20:16 * Sammy_Carrion isn't going to say anything, just roll her eyes. "... Well of course. I, a lowly cowhand, is dating his daughter." "No, he's madly in love with him and he's jealous that Nyssa got to him first." Amy says. It's obvoius she's being sarcastic, but... 20:17 "Amy, that is a very creepy thought." "Oh damn man! don't say that, you're the man, the legend, you beated the crap out of that bastard with the magical dagger, and you damn love her, so i don't understand why he hates ya!" * Nyssa_Pritchart also rolls her eyes. "Let's worry about relationships later. Get down to the task at hand, first." * Sammy_Carrion has a goofy look and is staring off into space after Amy's comments. * Thomas_Blackstone shudders... "Ugh, maybe I should locking my door whenever Im in town... I mean, I could wake up to find him standing over me..." "...I was kidding, guys..." 20:18 * Fen_McRoth facepalms "goddess dammit.." "Yeah, we know" I sound disappointed "And so was I. And good job, you're learning." 20:19 "yeah...whatever... Sammy, are you going to eat that?" * Amy_Morrison rolls her eyes. 1"Anyway, let's just do what we can today, get some rest, and hit the ground running tomorrow, okay?" "Keep to you're own plate. It's hard keeping up this metabolism" 20:20 "B..but my plate is empty! and that poor kebab is alone, and you don't seem to plan to eat it ;_;" 20:21 "Just because you have to inhale all the food you can afford in 5 seconds doesn't mean the rest of us are slow." There are still two kabab's on amy's plate but she's working her way through them. * Nyssa_Pritchart is already finished. * Sammy_Carrion picks it up, and savagely ripps into a piece of beef on it, narrowing eyes at Fen. "Sure, I'll ask the barkeep about an office and then we'll hit the hay," I divert to Amy. 20:22 ";_; but don't get mad at me!" "Wow, thats cold." 20:24 RIGHT, so lets get on to buisness. "We should head over now, before the place closes." 20:25 "Right..." Amy says, polishiong off her meal. "Right." Nyssa wipes her lips with a moistened cloth. 6If Sammy asks about the office, she'll get an answer. That's not hard at all. "Yeah... " 20:26 "Alright guys, I have a location on the offices. We can go in the morning" 20:27 "Right... *Yawns* "Yeh.. i'm going to my room, gonna do some night training before hitting the sack" Chapter 3: Business Before Pleasure 20:30 "You know...I've been thinking." Amy says, slowly. If there was light, Sammy could see that Amy's a bit flushed. The office is empty now due to the end of business hours. "Yeah, what's up?" 20:31 "I...well, I know how you've been complaining...about how you don't..." Amy seems to want to try and dance around the subject. * Thomas_Blackstone is going to catch Nyssa on the way to their rooms... "So uh, did you really want to..." 20:32 "I guess what I'm trying to say is...if you wanted some help growing..." Amy is trying to get Sammy to say it, since it's a bit embarrassing. "Eh? What are you talking about? How I don't have clout in my Alchemy classes? Pfft, I don't think I even WANT that..." 20:33 "And I don't think I'm too bad with my height..." * Fen_McRoth takes off his gloves now that he is alone, his hands's skin is burning red colored, and sometimes hurt like hell, giving a heavy sigh he'll start to do some exercize" "Not...that kind of growth..." Amy says quietly. 20:34 * Nyssa_Pritchart is humming to herself and keeping her knives sharp. "Growth of... character?" The dark, empty office is actually kind of creepy. 20:35 "Don't know why I would complain about that..." 20:36 "No...don't you remember? you were complaining about how nyssa has...and me...but even though you're older than me, you don't..." Her face is red-hot, she doesn't even know why she brought this up to begin with * Thomas_Blackstone is going to do nightly maintenance on his grapplegun and spring knife in his room. "Fen, what's the point in fighting your shadow? You aleady know what its going to do." 20:37 "Well, spit it out then. I have no idea what you're talking about here." 20:38 "Well, i'm supposing to imagine different opponents, right now i'm fighting against a giant squid zombie winged bear" * Sammy_Carrion is trying to be patient, but is really wondering what Amy's talking about. The girls will hear a loud thunk when tom tests his spring loaded grappleing hook against the wall of the room. "Well, you certaintly are immaginative." "Well...you kept on complaining about..."She hesitates. * Nyssa_Pritchart jumps a little at that, then returns to sharpening her weapons. "About how you looked like you were a washboard." she spits out, using the term Sammy used. 20:39 "You gotta be bro! you gotta be!, hey, I named this kick the Blackstone crescent, check it!" -Fen does a crescend high kick while spinning his waist- "And how the two of us...don't." 20:40 * Sammy_Carrion suddenly turns her head away a bit on reflex. "Heh heh... What about it." Sammy's face is growing a bit red too. * Thomas_Blackstone does it again, after adjusting the tension on the spring "I... Im speechless. I would have expected myself to be some sort of kidney punch. Or a groin pull." "Well...I don't know for sure, but I would be very surprised if...there wasn't something...tht I could do...to help matters...if you wanted to..." 20:41 "I-I'm still n-not following..." "Well, being honest...My low blow it's called the "Carrion snapper" "It's just that you kept complaining about that and if you wanted...I thought maybe I could...fix it?" "Only if you wanted me to, I mean" "... Yeah, I think I'd immagine her doing something like that. Shit, I can almost feel the temperture in the room drop when she looks at me..." Another loud thunk... And then he puts it away, satisfied. "H-how?" My eyes are darting from side to side a bit nervously. 20:43 * Nyssa_Pritchart finishes sharpening her knives as she moves on to oiling her bow and keeping the arrow heads sharp as well. "Well...like I said, I haven't looked, but I'm sure there's something..." "yeah, everytime she glares at me angry i'm afraid of her ripping my balls off, so..what do we do now, maybe we should pull a prank on the girls?" 20:44 "No, like I said, we're here on buisness. You never know whos following us." He performs an experiment lunge and swing with his spring knife, making sure that the under arm mounted blade triggers when he wants it too 20:45 "I mean, I'm not sure how well it would work, but...if you want, I can see what I can find..." * Sammy_Carrion breaths a slight sigh of relief. "Heh, are you worrying about that? Nah, I don't need anything to make me bigger, you don't have to worry about me." I move in to hug her. "Thanks though, it really means alot" 20:46 "Tsk..yeah, you're right, but right now, everything is business, wedon't even talk and do stuff like before" * Amy_Morrison hugs back, cradling the girl's head in her shouler. "Seriously...if you need help, just ask." 20:47 "Well... thats because I dont have the luxury of wandering up and down the coast, beating the crap out of stuff like you do, Fen." * Nyssa_Pritchart finally looks up to see this...and manages to stifle a giggle into a cough as she continues working. * Sammy_Carrion squeezes tightly and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "Really, thanks. Let's get to sleep. I'm beat." "You know how many times Ive almost *died* in just this last year?" "tsk... not that i'm complaining, but you still have your family, and Nyss" -Fen's face is a bit sad- 20:48 "Yeah i know..if you died, heck,don't make me think about it" * Thomas_Blackstone unleashes a vicious series of lunges at the the wall... before accidentally getting the knife stuck in a couple of inches... "Dammit." 20:49 * Amy_Morrison turns beat red upon being kissed, and a shower of blue sparks arc across her body. One spark hits Sammy and sends a wave of calmness through her being. "You ok pal?" "Ysee, this is why I dont shadow box. I cant get my fist stuck in a wall..." He sticks his foot up and starts trying to pry himself out. 6The night passes....in the morning, you all wake up in a more or less half-rested state from being up so damn late hugging and shadow boxing and cradling each other gently in secret. "..." Nyssa is actually snoring a little, still grpping a knife, 20:50 * Sammy_Carrion moves around, hair tossled, and gathers up the necessary things. "Man, what a night..." * Fen_McRoth is snoring like a strange mix of bear and gorrilla- 20:51 * Thomas_Blackstone jumps up, ready to take on the day. "FEN, GET UP! WE'VE GOT A CONSPIRACY TO STOP!" * Thomas_Blackstone sheathes his sword dramatically, and walks out the door. * Amy_Morrison is similarly exhausted, but she can feel a sense of...grace in the room. And unlike some of the others, she has a way to turn a half night's sleep into a good morning 6Good job making sure your mission stays a secret there with paper thin walls and all, Tom. 20:52 "WHAT!? GOD DAMMIT !?" -Fen jumps in guard- WHERE ARETHEY TOM!? WHERE ARE THEY!? 20:53 * Nyssa_Pritchart hears yelling as she immedately sits up, with her weapon. "Did you have a good night sammy?" Amy asks softly. * Thomas_Blackstone chuckles. He knows that if anyone were actually listening to him, they either a:) dont care and b:) Already knew, have been following us, and plan to kill us. Chapter 4: Hard Boiled 6Another morning like any other when the group lodges together, really. It just wouldn't be the same if everyone didn't wake up at once frazzled, and half-ready to stab something. 20:54 * Sammy_Carrion smiles and replies. "Full of wonder" * Thomas_Blackstone hammers on the girls door "Get up! We're burning daylight here!" "God dammit Tom..i tought somebody tried to infiltrate here and kill us.." -The first thing that fen puts on himself are his gloves, and secures them with a belt on the wrist" 20:55 "Give us some time!" Amy shouts back, going just a bit slower now, just to make the boys wait. * Sammy_Carrion prepares the bandoleir of equipment with a bit of a new one: Pocket Sand. * Nyssa_Pritchart relaxes when she realizes who and what is screming as she tucks her weapons away. 20:56 "Dammit, this is NOT how I want to start my day,: * Sammy_Carrion is ready before everyone else. * Amy_Morrison helps Sammy get everything ready, letting a absentminded hand run past the girl's face. 20:58 "Say Tom, why are we waiting instead of getting breakfast?" 20:59 "... I dont know. "Let's go... they can catch later" 6Because you're all a bunch of lazy fucks, that's why. Breakfast is pretty much identical to the last meal you ate. Presumably, you guys are heading towards the Pritchart Mining Co. office. * Sammy_Carrion winks back to Amy. "No time boys. Here, have a trail bar. It might taste like sawdust, but it'll hold you til lunch. 21:00 "Oh, hey, I love those." Nyssa actually tears into hers. 21:01 "hmph..doeffs nfft taffste buff" (does not taste bad) 6protip: it's 40% sawdust. 21:02 "I can't believe is not sawdust" * Sammy_Carrion and comapny head for the offices. * Thomas_Blackstone munches. "What? You call this a trailbar? Wheres the worm?" * Amy_Morrison will stick to something she knows is more food than waste. Barring that, she'll tough it out, she had a midnight snack after all... 21:04 6The office is a nice-looking building. Small, but with attractive signage outside, and an attractive exterior. Inside, it's pretty much what you'd expect. An office building full of a bunch of tired-looking accountants and appraisers. There's quite a staff here, actually. You can see people in a room towards the back with an open door chatting. 21:05 "So, do I dare talk?" 21:06 "Hmmm... it seems like we shouldnt just BARGE In. We need a plan. And you dare. You dare." "Well, Nyss is the son of the boss, so.." 21:07 * Sammy_Carrion moves towards the open door and pulls out her military identification. "Thats what I was thinking. Just act like you're here on his behalf... which you are." * Amy_Morrison lays back and lets Sammy clear a path, she's a bit...distracted, shall we say. 6A man in a rather nice, if gaudy striped shirt notices the group. He's older, kind of dumpy, with pattern baldness. He's also wearing glasses, which are actually very impressive. Gold-rimmed, don't you know? He blinks as Sammy walks in looking officious, and moves pass the small doorway preventing entrance behind the desk. "Hello...can I help you?" 21:08 * Fen_McRoth glares at him a bit confused 21:09 "Ahem. I'm here on behalf of father.' Nyssa says. * Sammy_Carrion holds up identification. "Can you tell me who's in charge around here? We're on official business." 21:11 6"I'm the manager here, so me. Should we go to my office?" 21:12 "Yes, please." "Yes, that'll do." 21:13 "Sure thing." * Amy_Morrison follows the group wordlessly, she's not the one with all the intel. * Fen_McRoth keep it up with Amy, he knows that he isn't bright enough to talk in this 21:14 6He'll lead them to his office, then. It's a very neat, well-furnished thing. He's got a big, high-quality leather chair in here. The desk looks like it's made of some expensive hardwood...very nice. Perhaps too nice for just a manager to have. "Please, sit down. Tell me what you need of me....and who sent you? The military?" 21:16 * Amy_Morrison looks at the wooden desk from an angle, intrigued. "this is a very nice desk...mahogany?" she asks, her eyes alight. * Nyssa_Pritchart stands at the desk. "Oh, we just need a few...documents." 21:17 * Fen_McRoth takes a seat "mph, feels good" "Yes, we're currently investigating Mr. Pritchart for an illegal smuggling opperation. We understand that your outfit here works as transport for Mr. Pritchart. We'll need to see your records and ask a few questions of your employees." 21:18 6"Yoruban Morado. A very rare, or possibly extinct species of tree."6, he'll grin at Amy, who obviously has an appreciation for nice things. And then...between Amy and Nyssa, well, he blanches. 6"W-what? Yes, of course."6, he'll nod profusely. 21:19 6Er, sammy and Nyssa make him blanch * Sammy_Carrion looks around a bit. "This is a nice office. You must be well compensated for your position here." "Are you the top management of this opperation?" "Yeah man, everything here looks friggin expensive" 21:20 6"I'm the top management for records." "And this desk...the craftsmanship is amazing, you'd need a master to work with this kind of material, Morado has a reputation for being...fickle." * Sammy_Carrion 's voice is measured and calm, keeping eye contact. 21:21 "And you can certainly help the daughter of the man that pays for salary, correct? I don't want to have to report to father if you've been keeping poor records~" she almost teases in a sing-song voice. 6He seems pretty nervous. There's some serious good cop/bad cop going on here, and it's a bit much for him. "I -am- well compensated for my work here, and uhm....you have full access to records and can talk to anyone here as long as you don't cause trouble." 21:22 "who...who made this desk? I've been looking for a good woodworker for our house..." Amy keeps on her seemingly irrelevant tangent. 21:23 * Thomas_Blackstone starts making a circuit of the room... do I notice anything out of place? Secret compartments, wall safes, etc.? 21:24 "Of course!" Nyssa says, clapping her hands together in a show of a spoiled child given full access to a store full of candy. "Right, we'll be sure to call on you if we need it. Nyssa, do you think you could go through the records? I'll start questioning people." 21:25 6There doesn't appear to be anything like that here. There are some locks on the desk's drawers, though. Tom's circling makes the man begin to sweat. This is.....pretty frightening. 6"I can't remember. I picked it up in an auction a year ago." 21:26 "oh Sir, sir, you should take this easy" -Fen grins- "You know, if you're not hiding anything you should't show yourself so...scared" * Sammy_Carrion steps out and looks for someone who seems to be extra oppressed by his busywork. "Sure thing, Sammy!" Nyssa says. "Where are the records?" "I see..." Amy says, continuing to look at the desk from eery angle, including ones that might be a bit...odd. 21:28 6"We file them across the hall....it's a bit dusty in there."6, as for busywork? None going on. You caught these folks on a Monday, and they're doing like many others will do in ages to come: slacking off and trying not to work too hard. There's several rough groups working here. Those involved in miner's accounts and payroll, those involved in gemstone appraisal, and those involved in general <14next2> <14more1> record-keeping. <4end1> 21:29 "Hmmm, I talk to the people in working on the miner's payroll." * Sammy_Carrion looks for someone who's seems uncomfortable by our presence in general record-keeping. 21:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart is taking off for the records. "at an auction, a desk this beautiful from wood this rare...that's gotta run what, four, five thousand gold easy. could have probaly sold for 6 to the right buyer..." 21:31 6The people in payroll are pretty much taking it easy. Their work is light except when it's overwhelming. You can talk to them. They're friendly and relaxed. What are you asking about? 21:32 * Amy_Morrison continues to question the boss about the desk. Because it amuses her, and she might get a reaction. 6As for record-keeping, most people look uncomfortable. You guys are walking around, flashing credentials, looking scary. Amy continues to talk. He doesn't seem eager to continue this conversation. "Look. I make enough that I can comfortably invest in such a thing. After all, I make enough to live very comfortably...what exactly is it that you think I'm smuggling?" 21:33 "Hey, there. It comes to Mr. Pritchart's attention that theres a bit of a... problem... with the inventory. I was wondering if anyone here has seen anything out of the ordinary..." 21:35 * Nyssa_Pritchart is making quite the show as she's tearing through all the records. Not literally, of course, but she at leave gives each one a cursory scan to make sure it at least looks proper. 21:36 * Sammy_Carrion finds someone who looks especially oppressed and gives a friendly smile. "Hey there, I'm just here to check up on things." My voice is calm and friendly. 6"We just handle the miner's pay....we don't know anything about inventory."6, Tom's probably barking up the wrong tree. Either that, or people are making very reasonable lies and hiding everything very well. Nyssa tears through records. Good luck with that. There's many, many labelled crates full of folders and parchment and scrolls. At least they're kinda organized. "We think you're part of a mule-smuggling ring...what do you think? Jewels. Sulfuric compounds. Other alchemic materials..." Amy would go on but doesnt. "Well guys, you like Mr.Prit? is he a good boss or does he treat you guys bad?" -Fen thinkg that it's mandatory to know this, maybe some guy have something against Mr.Prit!- 21:37 "Have you seen any recent oddities in the records? Any discrepencies you might have noted. Anything at all." "Hmmm...nope. Nope! Nope. Nope. Nope." Nyssa looks at one, then tosses it over her shoulder, yet each paper she throws neatly lands on the last one she threw. 21:38 6She'll find one appraiser in the back who looks like he doesn't want to be bothered. He's currently examining a rough gem that glimmers vaguely. From a distance, it appears black. Which would match what you're looking for, onyx. On closer examination, it's a very dark blue. "Yes? Who are you? What do you need?", he's a pale, gaunt-looking man. He doesn't look pleased to be bothered by Sammy. <14next2> <14more1> "I don't know what you're talking about." <4end1> 21:39 * Thomas_Blackstone thanks them for their time... these guys wouldnt know anything, really... he looks for the others. 21:40 "Have any strange gems come through? Anything that wouldn't make sense coming out of the mine?" 6Fen asks questions that draw blank stares. "We only see Mr. Pritchart every once in a while. He checks in frequently, but doesn't stay for long..." 21:41 "ah that's ok, well sorry for bothering ya guys! thanks!" 6Sammy asks a relevant question. "No, nothing like that comes to mind. Are you another one who thinks that we have dragon bones or something here? Because that's nonsense. Pure fantasy, I'm sure, that dragons used to live in the mines." "I guess the question is, how much did you make off with, and how much went to making nice with the local warlords?" Amy's tone is sickly sweet. 21:42 * Nyssa_Pritchart peeks out of the room. "Nothing yeeeeeeeeet, but everything's covered in dust. Maybe they should be using this place a bit more~" 6Amy accuses....and the balding man doesn't know how to reply. "Wait, what?", a look of confusion washes over his face. "I don't understand. What warlords?" 21:43 "No, I meant something like gems from other geographical regions, something other than you would normally find in the mine. 21:44 "Warlords, black wing bosses, imaginary little green people, whatever the hell you wanna call 'em. I mean, I'm sure you didn't see much of what you nicked...15%, maybe?" Sh'll look into the man's eyes, to see if they flinch. 6"We also cut gems for other parties, so occasionally, yes." 21:45 6He flinches, yes. But it may be because he's just nervous. he's been squirming for a while. "I haven't made good w-with anybody. And you don't have any proof either, do you?" 21:46 "Anything from the south? Brought in by the transporters?" 21:47 6"I don't know. We don't ask questions." * Thomas_Blackstone checks in on Nyssa... "Wow... you've been busy." "Oh, but I do have proof. Straight from the horse's mouth, even." Amy's smirk turns into a wide grin. "We know what you've been doing, this was just a chance to confess and possibly make good with your boss, maybe if he's feeling benevolent he'd jut kill you." 6Someone's going to shit their pants when they get tasked to clean up the archives, thanks to Nyssa. * Nyssa_Pritchart has already turned the place into piles and stacks of neatly lined papers in the correct order. 21:48 * Fen_McRoth glares at Amy "huh..killing?" "Then again, with his doting daughter dating who she is, he's...not in the best of moods. If you catch my drift." "I didn't do a deep read but hey all seem to check out...so far. Then agaiiiiiin...there's so much dust in here, I wonder if..." "Alright, thanks. You've been a big help. One final quesiton, has anyone seemed to draw the manager's ire recently?" "Like someone in general accounting?" 21:49 * Nyssa_Pritchart doesn't really finish her sentence as she looks over more papers. 6The man finally works up some courage, and straightens his posture. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I think it's time you left. You're disrupting business, and trying to bait me into admitting to things I haven't done." 6"Hell if I know. I keep to myself."6, a simple response for Sammy. 21:50 "What I'm trying to do is save you from a very painful and excruciating death...tell me, do you know what they mean be being 'drawn and quartered'?" "Alright, thanks" I go looking for a general accounting employee. 21:51 6"I won't stand for this any longer! Out, or I'll have the guard escort you out!"6, he stands, although he really does look nervous enough to faint. 21:52 * Sammy_Carrion steps back into the office. "What's going on here," I say, back in my calmer voice. * Fen_McRoth stands up, in front of the yelling man "Hey hey hey stop it, don't talk in that tone ok?" 21:53 "Call me crazy... but theres a reason why they "Do Things Off the Books." I dont think you're going to find anything here, Nyssa." 21:54 6"This brat is threatening all sorts of torments upon me, that's what! And I think you all should leave now.", the man looks extremely emotional. 21:55 "Either way, keep yourself calm, don't you know this is the way of interrogating that people use on the south? getting more and more nervous just will make you look more and more guilty, and don't call her brat again, gotcha?" -Fen glares- "Probably not." Nyssa said. "Unless you want me to tear this place apart with some magic amd hope we find some secret wall safes...say, you know, my house had some of those, it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume father had some ordered some to be built here too. 21:56 "I dont think thatll be neccessary. I'm pretty good at spotting these things..." he does a check of the room, not expecting to find anything. "I think you should calm down sir. This is a serious investigation. Unless you have something to hide, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. do you have something to hide?" 21:57 6"I have plenty to worry about!"6, his voice remains raised. "I've been more than cooperative, and you've threatened me! Now leave, or I'll call for guards!" 21:58 "Tsk, what are you afraid for? do you see me armed?" -Fen raises his arms, no visible weapon- We're not here to harm you" 21:59 "Threatened? Sir, that's the least of your worries. The charges we're investigating are tied to treason. Do I make myself clear? Now, if there's nothing that we should know, then you should be fine. But if there is, it would be most beneficial for you to come forth with this information immediately. " 22:00 * Amy_Morrison nods at what Sammy said. 6"I've answered your questions to the best of my knowledge. I've given you full access to records. I don't know what more you want from me." 22:01 "Would telling the truth hurt? "I am telling the truth." "Got any other ideas, Tommy?" "Have there been any discrepencies, anything at all. Anything being shaved off, any money laundered, any cooking of the books, anything that will explain our current evidence." "Amy, Sammy, cut it out, this man already talked" 22:02 "I could always break in tonight, search the boss's desk." "One of the appraisers said you cut gems for others. Who are these 'others'?" This man is extremely uncomfortable...and finally, Tom's comment tips him over the edge. "Someone, call for a guard!", the man will shout out. You hear a commotion outside the office. 22:03 "Oh boy..." "God dammit! didn't i told ya to shut up!?" -Fen yells at the man, and proceed to put himself at the door, preparing to anything that could explode right now" 22:05 "If you insist. But we'll be back later, this time with or without your co-oporation." 6"Get out!"6, he will exclaim, cowering more than anything else. 22:06 "right, right...just don't say we didn't warn you!~" Amy says in a singsong voice on her way out. "Don't dare to yell at me again..." -Fen is starting to lose it- * Thomas_Blackstone overhears the commotion "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" He shouts as he walks face first into a guard. 22:08 6The guard shakes his head. Out of the way, citizen.", he's a normal-looking guy, really. Taller than Tom, of course, wearing a helmet, and with a mace attached to his belt. He's got an OFFICIAL GUARD TUNIC, but no armor. He doesn't seem to realize that Tom's with the troublemakers. 22:10 * Thomas_Blackstone motions to Nyssa to follow him "No problem, 'guv." He makes his way down the hall away from the office, but watching for impending violence. 22:11 6He enters the office with an angry fen and the cowering man. "What's going on here, now?"6, the guard will ask. Really, a bunch of kids? Were they trying to rob the place or something? "Oh, good." I show him my identification. "We're here on an official investigation. I'd like to bring the Manager in for questioning." * Nyssa_Pritchart peeks out of the room, exhausted. "Ugh nothing." * Fen_McRoth crosses his arm and try to not call so much attention, he don't have one of those fancy Investigacion's Identifications." 22:12 * Thomas_Blackstone sighs and leaves. He's not getting jailed. 22:15 6"You can bring him into the office, I guess."6, the guard shrugs. At least he's easy to deal with. Meanwhile, the poor administrator squeals. "THEY THREATENED TO KILL ME!", the guard will exhale and look at Sammy, who seems to be comfortable with authority. "Right. Take him to the office, then.", he'll then turn to the man. "Look, they're not going to harm you. You'll be watched and safe at <14next2> <14more1> the guard office, okay? Please comply. The man shakes his head....the guard moves forward. "Not taking no for an answer. That's an official badge of agency there...now come on, things will be fine...", and the guard will aid you guys in dragging a wailing, crying man out of the building. Everyone stares. <4end1> 6FADE TO BLACK END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2